4kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa Dress Moana Cosplay
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | status = Cancelled }} September 6-December 31, 2009 Weekdays 6:30 Dragon Tales 7:00 Arthur 7:30 Martha Speaks 8:00 Curious George 8:30 Sid the Science Kid 9:00 Super Why! 9:30 Dinosaur Train 10:00 Sesame Street 11:00 Clifford the Big Red Dog 11:30 WordWorld 12:00 Caillou 12:30 Barney and Friends 1:00 It’s a Big Big World 1:30 Zoboomafoo 2:00 Between the Lions 2:30 Wishbone 3:00 The Electric Company 3:30 WordGirl 4:00 Maya and Miguel 4:30 Cyberchase 5:00 Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Sunday 6:00 Mister Roger’s Neighborhood 6:30 Curious George 7:00 Mama Mirabelle 7:30 Peep and the Big Wide World 8:00 Plaza Sesamo 8:30 Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps 9:00 Bob the Builder 9:30 Franny’s Feet 10:00 Thomas and Friends 10:30 Animalia 11:00 Saddle Club Yakkity Yak is an Australian/Canadian animated television series created by Mark Gravas that ran on Teletoon in Canada and on Nickelodeon in Australia from November 9, 2002 to December 12, 2003. The show was known for its extreme lack of reality, and for its extreme silliness and featured a style of animation which broke with past Nickelodeon tradition. The show features an anthropomorphic yak named Yakkity who wants to make it to stardom by becoming a comedian. Along the way, he has adventures with his two best friends Keo (an actual anthropomorphic pineapple) and Lemony, a young human girl. Theme song A song from 1958 named Yakety Yak by The Coasters is used. Children sing parts of the updated version of the song. Characters *'Yakkity Yak' (Lee Tockar): A 13-year-old yak student in Onion Falls High and the school's mascot who wishes to be a comedian. Yakkity got the job because his grandfather was mascot when the football team won the state championship in 1925. Much to Yakkity’s dislike, the football team, not the mascot, is the one who gets all of the glory (even though they haven't won since 1925). Yakkity now lives with his Granny and her boarder Professor Crazyhair. His closest friends are Keo (who lives next door) and Lemony. Over the course of the series, his parents have never been seen or mentioned. *'Keo' (Brian Drummond): An anthropomorphic pineapple who is actually a human with a pineapple for a head. He is very intelligentm but is camera shy and has stage fright. He has rivalries with his father who is only a pineapple, but deep down, he loves him. *'Granny Yak' (Pam Hyatt): Yak's grandmother. While she is a good sounding board in a parental way, she also has some of Yakkity’s impulsive genes. *'Lemony' (Andrea Libman): A blond-haired human girl who has a vivid imagination. *'Mr. Reginald Highpants' (Ian James Corlett): The town's leading vendor of candy and all things sugared. He runs many small businesses. *'Trilo' (Jason Schombing): Yakkity's trilobite agent and former circus performer who owns his own Entertainment Agency who does children's parties for the characters and is always looking for money. His clients are Yakkity, Fairy Wanda and Chuck Damage, who he uses for parties. *'Professor Crazyhair' (Scott McNeil): A scientist and teacher at Onion Falls High whose hair changes color like a mood ring and rents out Yakkity's basement in his house, which he builds a laboratory in it. *'Penelope' (Tabitha St. Germain): A robot who works as Professor Crazyhair's assistant but lacks any social skills or confidence. Whenever she's embarrassed, her face turns red and she squirts out fire fighting foams from her arms transforming into fire hoses, squirting everything around her. *'Rondo' (Ian James Corlett): Lemony's football playing brother who is a senior in high school. He is one of Yakkity's main antagonists often competing for the spotlight. *'Keo's Dad' (Michael Daingerfield): A pineapple who can be bossy and rude at many times, and Keo's father. The identity of his wife (Keo's birth mother) is unknown and never explored; it can be assumed that she died or they got divorced before the show began. *'Miss Wanda Harper' (Brenda Circlow): Onion Falls High's librarian who is actually a fairy. *'Jackie Pachyderm': An elephant comedian and successful movie star who is Yakkity's idol. Broadcast Yakkity Yak debuted on Canada's Teletoon on January 2003. It currently airs on BBC Kids. On January 17, 2004, it was added to the Nicktoons Network schedule for a few years, but it was removed from the rotation on March 2, 2007. Episodes †Previously known as "The Yakking". Awards The show was nominated for a Leo Award for "Best Musical Score" in 2004. The creator Mark Graves was nominated for Australian Film Institute's Award for "Best Short Animation" in 2002. External links * [http://www.kapowpictures.com/yy.html Yakkity Yak at Kapow Pictures] * * Category:Nicktoons Category:Fictional cattle Category:Fictional comedians Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Australian children's television series Category:Australian animated television series Category:Canadian children's television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:American animated television series Category:2003 American television series endings Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2003 Australian television series endings Category:2002 Australian television series debuts Category:2003 Canadian television series endings Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Teletoon original series Category:Flash cartoons